Flower Blossoms
by Purpl3R4bb1t
Summary: She was brought into a strange setting, memories lost. However, something was very familiar. A strange entity is sitting in the shadows, and disaster seems to be brewing.
1. Chap 1: Rebirth

_I do not own the Undertale franchise. All rights go to the original creators. This story will have spoilers from the video game._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rebirth**

* * *

Those were the days. Autumn had done its deed, sprinkling the ground with colors of ruby red. Still, no light could shine itself on the ground, bringing life to them. Where did they come from? The trees were alive. Did they have roots? Maybe they stretched further than the barriers of this now-small world, reaching the sun. I can imagine their smiles as they finally reached the sky. But-would it still matter? Since they were still inside the dungeon they called their home? Maybe. Sometimes it is better to keep the universe the way it is instead of changing it. Accepting the good and the bad. I remember the time when I had morals, if only slightly, though that was buried deep inside. Everything is blurry in my mind. Thoughts. Do I have thoughts? Perhaps these are merely whispers of something that once existed, but I don't know anymore. There is something inside me. Maybe I-

I woke in a familiar place, lost and alone. I didn't know how I knew where I was. My head hurt slightly, but I was fine. I must move onward, I decided-discover what it was I had forgotten. The brightly colored flowers underneath me were beautiful against the dark backdropping of the cold, dark place I had found myself in. I felt, still, the flowers might not be as beautiful as they looked. In this place of despair, I somehow felt determination. Or perhaps, desperation. What did I have to do to get out of here? I did not know. What I did know-I'd been here before. I did not want to be here.

I got up and headed into a dark abyss. Walking turned into running. I panted, running my fingers against the wall, the only reminder that I wasn't lost in nothingness. Through a giant gate, I looked my eyes into an ever-looming darkness. A small light turned on above from the abyss. Underneath, a flower lay, wilting, as if in a deep slumber.

"Hello?" I said tentatively. It stretched up towards the sun, setting its beady eyes on me. I was taller, but he was truly taller than me, I thought. One look sent a shiver through my spine.

"Do you have anything better to do?" he said. I did not know what I should be doing, or why I did not find it strange to find a flower speaking. I twiddled my thumbs nervously, taking a deep breath. He switched topics. "Do you see your soul?" he asked. I looked inside my mind and found I could feel it. It was warm, but there was something equally cold there as well. I tried not to look too closely, a sudden fear surrounding me.

"Yes," I said. As I looked upon him he shone, seeming to grow as the light started to diminish.

"That is the culmination of your being. Down here, we send each other love to show our appreciation of others." I could feel his soul as it came into focus inside his being. I couldn't tell what kind of person he was-he was shielding himself. However, I somehow felt a strong urge to run away. As I felt his stare gaze into me, I jumped back instinctively as something came toward me, wiping the sweat on my hands onto my pants. I couldn't show fear in the face of the lion.

"You've been here before, haven't you…" he said threateningly. "Are you scared?" His look of pure evil seemed to attack me itself. I slowly backed away, though keeping my face straight and clenching my fists. "No matter. This is where our paths drift FAR apart." I could feel a dark power encompassing me. I turned around, starting to run, but I was somehow trapped, unable to move. As my vision started to falter, I wasn't sure if the pain was from him attacking my soul or the sick feeling growing deep inside myself. Would I die here? I was a meaningless existence with no memories, but I would like to remember someday. I closed my eyes.

A light of hope stemmed from the darkness, coiling from the darkness and filling me with light. I looked up, watching blurs move around. I was regaining my health, and breathed heavily.

Her presence approached. I knew instinctively the flower was gone. "Do not be afraid." I looked up into the caring eyes of a goat monster. I did not feel violence from her, only peace, despite her otherworldly appearance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She helped me up, brushing dust from my shirt. "How cruel, hurting such an innocent creature." She sighed. "You can call me Toriel, or…mom, someday…maybe." She blushed. I felt warmth in my soul.

"Come with me," she said with a smile. "I'll bring you back to my home. There we can enjoy a snack, perhaps." I did feel hungry. And tired. Nothing else to do, I followed her. She took my hand and led me through the puzzles and the dangers. I felt safe when with her.

"I need to stop off at the shop on the way home. Could you wait here for me?" I nodded. "Since you'll be joining me for supper, do you want cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Butterscotch." I said.

"Okay." Then she left. I waited for a while, but I could feel the eyes staring at me from the darkness. Their souls were restless, hungry. I travelled on, looking to find the way myself. I figured out the rules of the dungeon by myself with the knowledge of puzzle completing in my mind from Toriel's guidance, and felt determined by my abilities to conquer the obstacles laid before me. Maybe I could survive here.

I saw a house looming in front of me and bolted for the door, looking inside. My nose caught a waft of butterscotch pie, and I headed towards it. "Oh, you're here!" The goat rushed towards me from the kitchen, wearing an apron. "Sorry, I lost track of the time. Do you want some pie?" she asked. I nodded gratefully.

As I was handed the piece, I took a bite, the flavors reaching to the depths of my soul. The room felt a few shades brighter, and I smiled. She returned the gesture.

"You should go to bed, you've had a long day. Tomorrow we can hunt snails together." She led me towards a hallway, where I saw into a cute, pink room. "This is yours now. The others-" Her voice cut out. "Ahem…anyways, have a good night sleep." She patted me on the head, and I stood looking after her as she turned around. When she walked away I couldn't hear anything, her footsteps light as a cloud.

I sat on the bed, feeling the soft blankets under my palms. The sheets were fleshly washed and smelled like vanilla. The room was filled with toys for someone much younger than me. How nice it would be, to grow up with such wonderful things, and a nice mom. I did not know if I even had grown up, or if I had simply fazed into existence. However, it was certainly not the latter-right? The biggest questions rung in my mind, reaching my soul. Would I be able to stay here? But did I really want to? When the wind circulated through the room by the window like how my thoughts overwhelmed me, something else flew in with it.

"Do you think you deserve this?" I looked over at the windowsill and saw a flower, a different flower. It looked familiar, like something within a dream. "Do you even know what you have done to her?" My eyes opened wide as I stared at it, grabbing my pillow and pulling it to my chest as if to obstruct myself from it.

"Who are you?" I whispered, jumping up and moving back towards the door.

"Rather-who are YOU." It started laughing as only a serial killer would. Catching its breath, it said "You will find out all in due time. If you survive, that is." With a cackle, it disappeared into the late-night breeze.

* * *

 _This is possibly the most amazing video game I have ever seen, story wise. I had a story idea, and couldn't help but try it out. Please comment if you have the time to do so. Thanks, and stay determined!_

 _-Rin_


	2. Chap 2: The Way It Must Be

**Chapter 1.5: The Way Things Must Be**

* * *

Throughout the next week, I spent my time with Toriel. She showed me how to find and prepare snails, and they had a quite delicious taste, surprisingly. For a time, I could forget about the absurdity of my situation and the flower's weird statement. If I could be like this forever, would that be satisfactory? I believe so.

"Come here, little one. I prepared a lesson for you." I walked over to where she sat in the living room. "It is right outside." I nodded. We headed over to where a mannequin stood, upright, stuffed as a scarecrow. I sensed a soul within it.

"This is a practice dummy," she said. "When you meet someone, you will often enter a battle in the monster realm. When that happens, you must make friends with them."

"But doesn't a battle mean fighting?"

"No, no," she said. "Battles don't always have to involve fighting. In fact, the loser of a fight is often the one who wins." That didn't quite make sense to me, but I nodded. "Try talking to him."

"Hello," I said, looking at the straw-filled sack.

"…"

"You have a good hairdo."

"…"

It stayed silent, staring at me.

"Good job!" Toriel said. "That was perfect."

"Okay," I said.

"Let's come inside for a snack."

* * *

Over time I realized that all monsters were nice. The word _monster_ was only a label that was turned bad by humans, I believed. I helped a Froggit that had a thistle caught in its foot and became friends with her. I followed Toriel's advice, and soon I realized I could, in fact, win all battles without fighting. I felt a sense of peace in this…I did not want to cause harm to others. I wanted to help them.

As I became friends with all the monsters, I felt happy-like I truly had something like a friend. I wondered if I had a friend once. But all my past was gone now.

I looked through the books on Toriel's bookshelf. I had no clue about my past, but now I had hers. I could imagine the grief the monsters went through when they were kicked out of a world they owned conjointly. It made me feel sad. If I was a human, did I do this to them? Was that what the flower was talking about? I would never know if I stayed here, would I? In that case, I never want to leave; never want to know. The house was homey, and I knew the dungeons like the creases on my own hand already. I had been here for a month, and by now I was unwilling to give it up. I could live here just fine, is what I tell myself.

"But are you really okay with this?" he said. On the windowsill of the living room sat the flower, grinning. I jumped back, staring in shock. The book in my hand fell to the floor, the pages folding in unnatural positions.

"Go away," I said, turning away.

"If you stay here, _everything you love will be gone_. Are you okay with that?" I stayed silent.

"I see," he said, warping away. I picked up the book, smoothing out the pages, and jumped on Toriel's large chair, tracing the illustrations with my finger. I eventually fell asleep, her scent, like lavender, filling my lungs.

* * *

When I woke up a fluffy blanket covered me. As I went to the kitchen, I saw her wearing reading glasses, reading an excerpt from the newspaper. I still did not know where she got mail. Perhaps she had relations with other monsters. She noticed me and folded her glasses away in her pocket, putting the paper down. She motioned for me to sit beside her and I went over.

"Do you ever wish you could leave?" she asked. Asked out of the blue like this, I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'd rather stay with you," I said.

"I see," she said, smiling. "That makes me happy. I'll do my best to make you feel at home here."

* * *

I could not find Toriel the next morning. She was never gone in the morning. She would always be there to greet me. Was something wrong? I felt like most would not assume disaster from something like this, maybe she was just shopping or feeling the morning breeze. But the feeling in my gut told me something was horribly wrong. And I somehow knew where to go next, finding myself at the top of the winding staircase. As I looked down into the darkness, my feet started moving forwards.

As I descended the creaking steps the walls turned to purple, a color unlike the rest of the house. I felt I had been in a place like this once, locked in eternal darkness. I shivered a little, but not from the cool temperature. Walking forward, I heard voices talking.

"I won't let you go forward," Toriel said. Who was with her?

"I must." I heard crashing and realized she was fighting somebody. But it wasn't the type of fighting I had been taught by the sound of it. I ran around the corner and saw her fighting a black, foggy shape. I couldn't see it, but I knew she could. The soul was familiar. It was the flower, wasn't it? I was about to yell for her to get away, but the words caught in my throat as I stood, petrified, staring at the darkness. It surrounded her, and I saw cracks starting to form in the edges of her soul. I felt something on the verge of my memory resurfacing, but I got a large headache, losing it. I placed my palm on the wall beside me, feeling like I might be sick. The black fog disappeared out of sight.

I then felt the presence behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I shivered.

"Now you've lost _everything_. What will you do now?"

I looked behind me, but it was gone. Walking forward in slow motion, I saw Toriel starting to fade out of existence. "Toriel?" I said, freezing.

"So it wasn't you," she said, as we made eye contact. "I'm glad," she said with a smile, her form dispersing into dust.

"Mom!" I rushed over, grabbing at the air as she disappeared. Her soul grew bright outside her for a fraction, then split in infinity pieces, finer than dust. I stared at where she used to be.

"I love you." I stood standing in the dark until I collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep on the cold floor. Alone. Inside, I tried to stay determined, but I could feel myself crumbling.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for that ending. Chapter 2 will be quite a bit longer. Leave a review and tell me what you think so far if you have time to spare._


	3. Chap 3: Outside-ish

**Chapter 3: Outside-ish**

* * *

I woke up on the floor. Mid-day light streamed in underneath the large, intimidating door out of the ruins. It had likely only been a few hours, but I felt as if it were a new day. My eyes watered as I couldn't help but feel sad. Toriel treated me like I was her own child. That made me feel special. Determined. Now she was gone, however. I would never again eat her pies or hear stories from her late at night when I couldn't sleep. Was it my fault, though? The weird flower told me to move on. If I had gone forwards immediately, would things have changed? I tried not to think of that.

There was only one choice left now. Would it be better to move on and leave it all behind? Mom had warned me of the dangers outside the ruins. However, there was nothing left for me here. It would be lonely, living in such a large place alone. I didn't know why I would want to move forwards, but maybe I could find a reason when I got there.

Getting off the ground, I walked towards the door, gripping the large brass handle. As I opened it a nice breeze brushed against me, and I could smell fresh air as well as flowers beginning to bloom. The door opened to a nice, forested pathway. It was calming to look at, and I felt a bit of peace in it. It welcomed me, and I couldn't help but step towards it. Taking one last look into the darkness, I left. As I set my gaze forwards I could see a monster standing a ways ahead.

"Hello," I said.

"Sup," he said. "Who are you?" His voice was deep and had a comedic air to it. As I got closer, I saw that he was a skeleton. He wore a light blue zip-up sweater that had white fur spreading from the inside and protruding from the hat. He also wore black pants and light blue slippers. His posture was lazy, and he stood resting his arm on the side of a bridge.

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He walked up to me, and his eyes grew wide when he saw my face. He crossed his arms and squinted an eye socket. "Why are you here, kid?" He sounded angry.

I stepped back, confused. Why was he mad at me? Perhaps monsters over here hated humans for trapping them underground. However, I would have to get by if I wanted to leave this place. "I want to get out of here. To the human world."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well…if the humans managed to seal monsters down here in the first place, then there must be a way to reverse it too, right?"

He laughed darkly. "Well, I feel like the key is quite close to you, bud," he said. "But if you think I'm going to help you, you're wrong." I saw blue fire flash through his eye and took a step back, surprised. "No more fun and games. Leave." I couldn't just leave yet! I looked back at the path and then forwards at the skeleton.

"Leave, or I will force you to." he said. I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry," I said, backing up. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I know humans trapped you down here, but you have to give them a chance. I know monsters are nice, and people are too. Maybe if we all go and let them know how nice monsters really are…everyone can be friends!"

"What?" he said. A look of complete bewilderment crossed his face, and he looked at me as if I just slapped him in the face.

"Is…something wrong?" I asked. He looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

"It's…nothing. You know what, forget what I said. I sanswiched my finger in the microwave earlier, so I got heated," he said, giving me a grin. I smiled. Maybe he was willing to trust me? I completely made that all up on the spot, but I thought of that future and it sounded pleasant. I could feel determination stir up inside me. Yes…I wanted everyone to be friends.

"Come with me," he said, walking across the bridge. "Let's go to Snowdin."

"Snowdin? Really? I can come with you?"

"Yeah! We can get a meal there."

"Okay," I said. "Thanks." I followed behind him.

"No prob, kiddo. Anyways, how did you end up in this place?"

"I fell."

"You…what?" he said, taken aback.

"I think."

"You're telling me you fell into the monster realm? Did you break anything? I have a spare rib," he said, as if he was completely serious.

I looked at him, giggling. "Something must have broken my fall," I said. He gave me a thumbs up, smiling.

The air turned colder and the landscape became coated in snow as we kept walking. Now that I saw it, something felt very familiar about it. Perhaps I had seen snow before. However, I didn't remember much about it. The snow was cold, it seemed, but pretty. When I let out a breath, I realized I could see it, and I was shocked by the prospect. I breathed out and quickly tried catching it in my hands.

Sans laughed. "It doesn't work that way, bud. You have to jump if you want to catch it."

"I have to…jump?" I tried this, but it still slipped through my fingers. He laughed louder and I looked away, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said, snickering. "Anyways, you like this place?" he asked. "Does it look…'ice?"

"Yeah," I said. "The snow is pretty." My foot hit a strange substance and I looked down. It wasn't snow, and seemed hard. But…it looked clear like water. I lost my footing and fell forwards, sliding until I hit into a snow poff. Sans winced.

"Uh…how's it rolling, bud?" He looked at the snow puff I got absorbed into. "We're not supposed to be getting to snow'd in yet!" I stood up out of the snow poff, breathing quickly. That was when I saw a fluffy white dog head pop out of the snow. It's little eyes somehow looked as big as saucers.

"Oh, hi!" I said, petting the dog. "What are you doing here?" It barked and licked my hand.

"Aw dogonnit," Sans said, face palming. The dog quickly noticed him, jumping out of the snow. I looked on, surprised, as a full body of metal came out after it.

"Huh?!" I said, confused. How did such a little dog need such a large suit? I got pushed to the side by the now-huge dog coming out and fell over.

"Ruff!" The dog ran towards Sans, crushing the ice, and tried to bite at him.

He jumped back, and blue flames lapped around his fingers. "Don't come near me," he said, looking at the dog threateningly. Bones materialized in the air above his hand.

"Wait, are you going to fight him?" I said, shocked. I stood, walking towards them.

He dodged as the dog jumped at him. "Well, how would you do it? If I weaken him he won't come after us."

"Try giving him one of those magical bones! Maybe he wants one."

"Wait, what?" he said. "Whatever floats your boat." He flicked his wrist slightly and a bone landed in front of the dog. The dog let out a happy bark and moved toward it.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "Before greater dog notices us."

"Okay," I said, and we walked away. He seemed shocked that the dog wasn't chasing us anymore and looked back several times.

"He was probably just hungry," I said. "Nobody actually wants to fight. It's just something they do out of desperation or fear."

"Nobody actually wants to fight, huh?" he said, as if pondering something. "Anyways, how did you not know what ice was if you got my pun?" he asked.

"Uh…I know all words to some extent, but I don't quite remember what certain ones stand for." I said sheepishly. "I knew how it worked and that it was related to cold temperatures, but didn't remember what it looked like."

"You don't remember…so…you lost your memory?"

"I guess. Perhaps. I don't remember that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't. Let's take a shortcut, okay? So you don't slip up again."

"Alright," I said.

As we walked the ground quickly turned clear of snow and ice. I felt a bit suspicious because once, I swore the view changed suddenly while we were walking. Eventually, I saw bunches of little houses in the distance. "Woah, cool," I said, looking out at the town.

"Amazing, right? That's Snowdin, right there."

I stared in awe at the town. There was something lively yet serene about it. As we entered I saw monsters walking around exchanging friendly greetings. A woshua family crossed in front of us, all in a row. It was like…a monster safe haven. I smiled, feeling determination bubble up like soap inside my soul. Meeting Sans and seeing everything had made me feel a lot better. I felt sad, but I tried to hide it. Mom wouldn't want me to be sad, wherever she was.

Sans opened the door of a restaurant and motioned for me to go ahead. The door made a chiming noise as we walked in. "Would you like fries or a burger?" he asked me.

"Uh…fries," I said.

"Okay." We walked up to the counter where a monster stood, cleaning a glass cup. He looked like he was made of lava, and I was surprised his clothes weren't burning off. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he walked outside into the snow.

"Hey, Grills. I'll have a double order of fries for me and my bud here," he said, putting his hand on my head. Grillby nodded, adjusting his glasses. Sans sat down on a stool next to the counter and I sat to his left. The place was warm inside, likely from the monster working there, and I started warming up from the incident in the snow. My clothes were a bit wet, however, from the snow melting into water.

Grillby went into the back, and Sans yawned, stretching his arms back.

"What do you do around here?" I asked him, curious.

"I'm in charge of capturing humans," he said, very matter of factly.

I looked at him, the realization dawning on me. "Um…"

"I mean, don't take me for a lazy-bones, but I'm not really into it. I wanted to be working with mirrors," he said with a shrug. "I could really see myself working with them." He grinned and I giggled. "You know…I'd like to introduce you to my bro Papyrus tomorrow," he said.

"Papyrus?"

"Yeah. He's really cool. He makes a ton of intense puzzles." I could tell he really loved his brother the way he said that. "He's a human hunting fanatic, so I think he'll be really happy if he meets you."

"Puzzles…" I said. "I like puzzles."

"And these aren't just small ones either. They are full-size!" he said, holding out his arms.

"Wow, that sounds really cool!" I said. "Yeah, I'll try it."

"That's great," he said. Grillby came over, handing us two plates of fries.

"Thanks," I said to him. Grillby nodded and walked away. He seemed to be a very quiet person.

"Ketchup?" Sans asked, handing me a bottle.

"Yeah, I said, turning the lid till it came loose and tipping it above my fries. I gasped as the entire bottle came out on top of my plate.

"Uh…wow," he said, laughing. "That's some condimess. Here, you can have my fries."

"No, it's okay."

"I already ate. This is second lunch. My bro cooked up a Pap-PIE-rus earlier."

"We can share it," I said, handing him a French fry. "I can't eat this much anyways."

"Thanks," he said, smiling. I took a French-fry and dipped it in the mound of ketchup on the other plate, taking a bite.

"Woah, this is amazing!" I said, eating a few more.

"Told ya," he said, popping the french-fry into his mouth. We ate for a few minutes.

"Hey, Sans?" I asked, moving a fry around in the ketchup.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You like jokes, right?"

"Hm…nope." he said, resting his right arm on the counter.

"Really?"

"No, I'm joking. What is it?"

"I have one."

"Alrighty, then. No pig puns, though. They're boaring."

"Okay," I said with a smile. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce be friends." I said.

"You want to be friends with me?" He looked confused.

"Yes. If you want."

"Why?"

"I like making friends. Plus, you seem nice!" His face turned a bit blue and he looked away awkwardly.

"Sure, kid," he said. "Sure."

* * *

I turned the knife around in my hands, looking out at the surrounding area. It was getting quiet, save the sound of the wind. I stood silent, like a predator. If anything appeared I would see it. If I saw anything I would rip it to shreds. I could kill anyone I wanted to, and with ease. Strange…the way your soul changes a little each time you kill. It feels liberating, makes you feel alive inside. I giggled a little, taking quiet footsteps to the top of a small hill. I saw a fluffy little dog sitting beside a piece of armor. It chewed on a bone, wagging its tail. I smiled, stroking my knife. _"Aw, such a cute little guy."_

 _"Hm…"_ I said as I walked away, noticing my hands as I tapped the dust off my knife. They were starting to fade a little faster than before. It seemed I couldn't keep up this form very long. No matter. I'd get to play again later.

* * *

 _Happy Easter! By the way, I totally put Sans's voice in Comic Sans, but the site didn't let me keep it. Maybe that's a good thing, haha. Anyways, I hope you had a skeleton of fun reading this. Yeah~? Yeah? You get it? No? Okay, bye._


End file.
